paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Brother's Comfort
Hey guys. Again here with another anthro short story. This time, I wanna take it on the pup side. This is kinda focused on Navy and Zuma. Of course, being brothers in the CenturiRealm and the Xavierverse, I really find them most enjoyed. Enjoy guys. This takes place in the CenturiRealm, and my very first time Navy appeared in a short story in another fanon! And this short story belongs to Xavierthespecialvet. Short Story It wasn't been long since when the two brothers had finally united, and even better that they are now pledged members of the PAW Patrol. From their old days spending in the orphanage when they were young, until now, this day brought them like it was yesterday. The early sunset crawled by as a certain Chocolate Labrador walked out of the Lookout and sat on the ground as his back laid against a tree. There, he let out a soft smile on his face. He remembered all those times when he was young with someone certain special in his mind. He remembered those times when he was found in a beach, and that person will always be there for him, even to the day when he was born. He remembered those times of when he was scared; he needed comfort, and there, that person gave him the very best. He remembered those days when he wanted to swim in the beach, and that person always be there to teach him, sooner or later, he would became one of the best swimmers. And as Zuma let himself feeling nostalgic, he closed his eyes, letting all the memories that he was forced to yield happily, and in turn, it made him smile, letting an overflowing gallery of memoirs were crawling back into his mind... Zuma even recalled of when that someone he needed the most missed him. Even all those times he waited patiently as he grew up, and doing rescue missions, surfing, or even swim in the water, or even be with his love of his life, he still wanted to bring that person back who was dear to him... Dear to him, indeed... It's not really easy to find that someone off the hook between his tail off their shoulders, but all along Zuma wouldn't have to be most ridicule nor getting any complaints, even to himself or in front of his friends and teammates themselves. The one thing he could find was what he always wanted. Each other. Like a race that came through the limits which would be ceased by no cost, Zuma never let himself stopped nor twitch...not even once. Let alone his ways had turned to be at the watery point of where he couldn't find nothing....nothing at all. That surely made him a little teary-eyed and everyone; his teammates knows him for a reason, for once he recalled back when before he joined the the Paw Patrol, to be along with his friends; his brothers and sisters, much like his family that made his heart poured over with a satisfying soul driven with pure tintinnabulation rang inside him. Who knew that one of the fearless members of the infamous Paw Patrol, was barely emotional when it comes to someone who was like the missing piece of the perfect puzzle that he was about to complete. What would he could do when he was so hurt mentally...? It wasn't really that any longer when all those thoughts were come true, the odds had turned back into his favor. There, he pushed forward, moving aside from any obstacle that his never-ending challenges ought to be coming close to an end...And Zuma would even cry on that person's shoulder, and in return, he gave him, a hug....A brotherly hug... Navy... Keeping his eyes closed, as the sunset drawn over the horizon with beautiful orange and dark blue shades, a figure came...A Labrador Retriever...Whitish-yellow eyes...His fur was as golden as the beautiful sunset let the coat of his fur shone...There, he sat down beside the Chocolate Labrador... ...And there, he whispered. "Hey, Zuma..." Zuma opened his eyes to meet that looks and the eyes of the Labrador Retriever...His brother, his brother who protected and made his life happy. His brother who always lend a hand to carry on. And his brother who was always be there for him... Looking upon the face of his older brother with a smile, he whispered. "I always wanted to wemember those times when I looked at you again, big bwo..." With that thought, Navy smiled. "I know. Even with your speech impediment on, it's always like yesterday. Even now." Needless to say, Zuma chuckled before he leaned his head on his brother's shoulders. The one time they knew that when that part of memory which happened the same thing as of now, it would've mean that he wanted to be comforted, and Navy knew what he wanted to do... ...Just like the last time... Not long, he pulled his younger brother closer, letting Navy being cuddled by him. He closed his eyes and let himself to sleep, and the wind started to pass by, fur ruffling as they go. For any reason that the older brother recalled, the one thing in particular that he would always let himself be with him, even when in dark times when disasters and consequences came, he knew what to do of what's best for him and Zuma. The puzzle was complete, and ever so blissfully, the two brothers cuddled. The missing piece from Navy came with a miraculous shine. His heart was never been so mended until now. He gave him his curing medicine, and that medicine would never be worn off. Never in times that the two of them were finally in such a joyous yet a comforting moment. And with that Navy smiled sleepily as he thoughts came through his mind...The shades of the sunset had driven down upon them...Their hearts and souls were finally mended for so long that the brothers would never wanted it to be broken down into pieces again... Remember all those times, Zuma...Remember that I'll always be there for you, little brother...Just like our old days... Hearing those words mentally, Zuma smiled. Thank you, Big bwother... Category:Anthro Short Stories Category:Fanon Category:Short Stories Category:Fanon Short Stories Category:CenturiRealm Category:CenturiRealm Stories